Third year's a charm
by VioletDream13
Summary: Hermione had to leave Hogwarts at the end of their second year and when Harry and Ron are on their way back to the school, they come across a new face...Story is better than summary HONEST! (OC story) Please R&R and check out the rest of my stories! Or at least recommend them to your friends! My first Harry Potter story so be nice ;)


**Harry Potter Fan Fiction **

**Disclaimer - I only own my OC storyline and other characters all belong to the Queen, J.K Rowling :P**

Chapter 1

Number 4, Privet Drive. Home of Mr and Mrs, Petunia and Vernon Dursley. Plus their son Dudley. Now the Dursleys were a funny bunch of people. They lived normal lives, and liked it that way. They shunned anything that was not how it is supposed to be and ignored all that was not right. Now, there is one thing about the Dursleys that was not normal. Something that they wished was not part of their lives at all. Someone, they wished was not part of their lives. Harry Potter.

Harry Potter is the nephew of Petunia, cousin to Dudley. He too, lives with the Dursleys in number 4, Privet Drive. In the smallest bedroom of the house. Harry might be related to them, but he is completely the opposite of everything the Dursleys believe. For Harry Potter is a wizard.

About to attend his third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry looks forward to the new term as ever. Since his life with the Dursleys is as bad as it can get, Hogwarts is the only place where Harry feels really at home. It's there that all his wildest dreams can come true, as he learns all manner of potions and spells. Already he and his best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger have fought off the greatest most evil wizard of them all. Twice. Both during their time at Hogwarts. But this year is different. For Hermione had to change schools due to family issues and this year, and for the rest of their time at Hogwarts, they will be without Hermione. Of course they can still send owls to each other but it really won't be the same.

Harry celebrated his 13th birthday on the 31st of July and today is the day before he leaves for Hogwarts...

"Uncle Vernon?"  
"What is it boy?"  
"Um I was wondering. If you could perhaps take me to the station tomorrow?"  
"The station?"  
"Um yeah."  
"Silly if you ask me. All this nonsense about wizards and yet you still have to take the train to get to you stupid school."  
"It's not stupid!"  
"You watch your tongue boy! Or I'll have you locked back in your room, and you will never return to that school again!"

Harry got up from the table and walked out the room. Slamming the door behind him, walking past the cupboard that was once his room, and stomping up to his bedroom. Furiously, he grabbed his trunk and flung it on the bed. Ramming all his robes and new books into the case, before slamming it shut. Lucky Hagrid had bought his new books and equipment for him, knowing the Dursleys would never let him out the house. Harry then fell back onto his bed and screwed his eyes shut. Hoping for the night to pass quickly, so he could escape from the Dursleys.

* * *

"Right, off you go then boy!"

Vernon chucked both Harry and his trunk onto the ground. Harry grabbed Hedwig (his pet owl) before Vernon could do anything to her. They were parked just outside of Kings Cross Station, as far as the Dursleys would go to 'help' Harry. As soon as he was out, they drove off. Leaving Harry on his own. Not that it bothered Harry, it's not his first time traveling to Hogwarts and he would rather go on his own. Once he had grabbed a trolley, and loaded it with his things, he made his way into the station.

To get to Hogwarts he needed platform 9 3/4 , which any normal person would declare non existent. However, if you are a witch or wizard, the you will know that to get to the platform, you have to go through the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Harry was about to enter the platform, but he was interrupted.

"Harry, Harry!"  
"Ron? Ron!" His ginger haired best friend was running toward him, followed by the rest of the Weasley family.

"Oh Harry dear, are you alright?"  
"Fine, Mrs Weasley."  
"Are you sure? Have you talked to Hermione over the summer?"  
"Uh yes, yes I have." He lied, knowing that the Dursleys never let him use Hedwig to talk to his friends.  
"Ohhh." She hugged Harry tightly.

"Mum! Leave him alone will ya?" Mrs Weasley let go of Harry and pretended to hit Ron with a newspaper.

"Honestly Ron. Now off you go. Come on now, Fred and George have already gone through, and Ginny." Ron sighed, and shook his head. Then both he and Harry ran at full pace at the wall. Running straight through to the platform. Followed by Mrs Weasley.

"Quick or we will miss the train!"  
"Calm down Harry. We have loads of time."  
"I know but you want to get a carriage on the train don't you?"  
"I suppose."  
"Huh come on then. Lets go."

"Oh great, looks like there is only one with room left."  
"Well it's only got one person in, it will be fine. Can we please just take a seat?"  
"OK."

Ron slid open the door to the carriage and let Harry go in first. A girl was sat in the corner, looking out if the window. Sat with her legs huddled up on the seat. Her chin resting on them. Harry coughed.

"Excuse me, but could we join you? It's just, all the other carriages are full."  
"Yes of course."

The girl said, still looking out the window, in a dreamy voice that made her sound like she was not quite with the real world. Harry and Ron took their things and placed them in the overhead storage. Then took the seats opposite the girl. They exchanged looks at each other, and the girl sat opposite them. As she kept her gaze focused on the window. Once they had pulled away from the station, she finally decided to look at them. And both Ron and Harry got a better look at her.

She was pale skinned, and she had a small roundish face. Her eyes were bright blue with flecks of silver. Long black eyelashes. Her nose was small and also rounded. Like a button mushroom. A few freckles dotted around her nose. Her lips were perfectly shaped and a light-ish pink colour. Her hair was golden and rested in curls down to her waist. Part of it was pulled back in a bit less than a half ponytail. Ivy wrapped around it, strands of the plant reaching the bottom of her hair. A fringe covered her right eye and top of her right cheek.

She had changed her position, so her legs were crossed in front of her and her hands lay in her lap. She was wearing blue jeans and a purple and green stripey top with a black waistcoat. Red converses on her feet. From the look on her face, she to, was studying Ron and Harry.

Ron was first to break the silence.

"Hi, I'm Ron, Ron Weasley."  
"Hi, I'm Laurel Moonshine." Ron Looked at Harry.  
"I suppose you know who I am."

Laurel cocked her head to the side. "I'm guessing...Harry Potter?"

"Yes, that's right." She smiled.  
"Well?"  
"Hmm? Well what?"  
"Aren't you going to ask for an autograph or photo or something?"  
"Why should I?"  
"Oh I don't know, it's just, most people do that when they meet me. Cause, cause I'm the boy who lived and all that."  
"I know who you are, it's just well, I don't see why I should do all that. You must find it very annoying not being able to go anywhere without being followed by everyone. So I think it's better if I respect your privacy." She smiled again.

Harry was glad to finally meet someone else like Ron. Someone who doesn't constantly stare at his forehead.

"Wait a sec, Moonshine?"  
"Yes..."  
"I've never heard that name before, and your definatley not a first year."  
"Ron!"  
"No, Harry, it's alright. You're right Ron I'm not a first year. I'm actually a third year. I moved here after attending a foreign school."  
"We're third years too. Me and Ron."  
"Really? That's nice."  
"But what about you house?" Harry asked.  
"That's been done already. Professor Dumbledore figured it would be best if I didn't do my sorting with the first years because I might find it embarrassing. So he came to my house with the special hat and did it a few days ago."  
"He came to your house?!" Ron asked surprisingly.  
"Yes, is that not normal?"  
"I guess not. I mean considering your situation."  
"Wait, what house are you in?"  
"Um Gryffindor I think Harry."  
"That's our house too!" Ron said, as he began stuffing his face with food from the trolley.  
"That's good, at least I will know some people when I arrive...If you don't mind, I think I'll go change into my robes." Laurel gave a big smile as she grabbed a bag and left the carriage.

"She's nice isn't she Harry."  
"Really nice."  
"Weird how she talks though if you ask me, I mean it's like she's not even in this world..."  
"Ron!"  
"Woah Harry, I didn't say I didn't like her, just that she's a bit strange."  
"Whatever." Harry turned to face the window.

The door to the carriage opened again.

"Well well, if it isn't Scarhead and the weasel."  
"What do you want Malfoy?"  
"Nothing, just passing. Thought I'd come and laugh at your new found loneliness."

Malfoy smirked and began to laugh. But he stopped laughing when he noticed Laurel's trunk.

"I thought the mudblood had seen sense."  
Ron got to his feet. "How dare you..."  
"Ron! Sit down." Ron glared at Malfoy before sitting down again.  
"If you meant that you thought she had left, she has. Malfoy."  
"So who's that then?" He pointed to the trunk.  
"Well it's..." Harry elbowed Ron, before interrupting him.  
"We don't know. It was here when we got here."  
"hmm..." Malfoy walked towards it.  
"Well you must be blind, Potter. Since it clearly belongs to a student. So tell me, who is L.M?"  
"Just shove off Malfoy."  
"Fine, Weasley. But I warn you that your little friend isn't going to be a secret for long." With that he left.

* * *

"Did I miss something?"Laurel was standing in the doorway.  
"Oh no. Are you, are you wearing trousers?" Laurel looked at her uniform in surprise.  
"Am I not supposed too?"  
"No it's just, well most people uh girls, wear skirts."  
"mmm I'm not particularly fond of skirts."  
"Oh. Look I think we are about to stop."  
"We should change."  
"Agreed."

Harry and Ron both left Laurel to get ready. As she rushed to the window to glimpse at her new school.


End file.
